My Super Sweet Sixteen
by peter-pan-equals-luv
Summary: *COMPLETE* Ginny's sweet sixteen party. Just wait 'til you see what Draco got her... AU, fluff, oneshot


**Disclaimer: You know I don't freaking own it.**

**In honor of my one year anniversary here on ff . net, I've decided to post this little one-shot. No, it will not be continued in any way, shape, or form. Thank you.**

**And now, the marvelous, super, excellent, brilliant, genius…**

**Draco:** Bit full of yourself, no?

**Who, me? No, _never_!**

**Draco:** Liar.

**No matter. I can still blame it on you.**

**Draco:** What? How?

**Wouldn't you like to know?**

**Draco: **Yes.

**Too bad. Now, as I was saying before I was so rudely **:glares at Draco: **interrupted…**

**Peter-pan now presents :drum roll:**

**My Super Sweet Sixteen**

Ginny Weasley stretched luxuriously, looking much like the kitten Draco had named her for. Speaking of Draco…

Ginny suddenly let out a squeal as Draco's extremely cold feet touched her bare leg. She turned over, facing her lover.

"Didn't I tell you to wear socks to bed?" she grumbled.

"Mm," was all she got as a reply as he snuggled closer, throwing a pale arm over her waist.

"Come on, get up," she said, pushing lightly on his shoulder, then letting out another squeal as he buried his face in her neck, nibbling and sucking lightly. "No," she moaned quietly, her pushing almost nonexistent. "Dray, please," she gasped.

"Oh, I will," Ginny felt him mumble against her neck.

"Come on, no marks!"

Draco sighed and moved away from her neck. "I forgot. Your 'sweet sixteen,'" he grumbled, unhappy that his morning hadn't started off the way he wanted.

"Yea, my sweet sixteen. Now get your lazy arse out of bed."

He cracked one eye open (as they had been shut the entire time) and glared at her weakly. "Why?"

"Because," Ginny replied, sliding out of her huge bed, "if you do, I'll let you wash my back." She walked into the bathroom.

It took a few moments for that comment to sink in, but once it did, Draco jumped out of bed and went into the bathroom.

**dgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgGILLYWEED!dgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdg**

Ginny walked into the kitchen after a nice, relaxing shower with Draco, who was still upstairs getting dressed. She paused to give her mother a kiss on the cheek and tried to steal a taste to the spaghetti sauce that was currently boiling on the stove, only to have her hand smacked.

Grinning regardless, she moved on to her father, giving him a kiss on the cheek as well, then draping her arms down his chest, her chin on his shoulder, reading the Daily Prophet over his shoulder.

She was reading an article about the new laws the Ministry was trying to pass when Ron and Draco came in, arguing about Qudditch teams, as usual.

"But the Cannons defense is _so_ much better now!"

"Yea, but it's still not likely that they'll be beating Ireland anytime soon!"

"Boys," Molly said warningly. Both grinned slightly and went over to her, pecking her cheek. "Now, Draco dear, have you heard from you mother lately?"

"Yes, ma'am. I got an owl from her last night. She and Severus are in the Yukon right now, looking for some rare herb or something. She says to tell you that they hope to be back next week," Draco told her, buttering a piece of toast while avoiding Ron (as he has a nasty habit of not paying attention to what he puts in his mouth, as Draco found out his first night at the Burrow when Ron mistook his arm for a hot dog).

"Well, that's nice. I hope they're having fun," Molly said, mixing batter for Ginny's cake (chocolate, of course).

Draco and Ginny glanced at each other, then looked away, snickering quietly. "Oh, I'm sure they are, mum," Ginny said. She moved away from her father and sat next to Draco, stealing his fork and eggs.

"Bint," he muttered.

"Malfoy," she retorted.

"Ouch."

Ginny smirked at him, chewing the eggs slowly and exaggeratedly. "Mmm, eggs."

"I repeat, bint."

"Love you too."

Fred and George came down just in time to hear that. "Aw, ickle Ginny-kins _lurves_ Draco!" they crooned in sticky sweet voices, snickering.

Ginny smirked again. "Bat bogey."

Gred and Forge paled slightly and sat down. Now it was Draco's turn to snicker. "Aw, now surely you two aren't afraid of 'ickle Ginny-kins,' now are you?"

"Shove it Malfoy."

"Again, ouch."

"Oh, she already hit you with that?" George asked. Draco nodded.

"Mrs. Weasley, are Bill, Charlie and Percy going to be at the party tonight?" Harry asked, coming down from Ron's room, Hermione right behind him.

"They should be dear, why?"

"I had a question to ask Charlie."

"And I needed to speak with Percy," Hermione added. The twins made kissy noises at her, receiving a glare in return.

"Stop fighting and eat breakfast," Arthur said, not looking up from his paper.

**dgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgBUTTERNUTSQUASH!dgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdg**

The party was in full swing that night, the presents from her family, friends, and extended family (a.k.a. her in-laws and other such people) piled high in the corner of the Ballroom of Malfoy Manor, and Draco thought Ginny looked absolutely stunning in dark green dress robes that looked perfect with her scarlet hair. He, himself, was dressed in dark blue dress robes that had Ginny (and several other girls) glancing at him appreciatively. There was people everywhere, dancing, drinking and just having a good time. His mum and Severus had even managed to pop in for a few minutes to wish Ginny a happy birthday and drop of the gifts they had gotten for her. She had begged them to stay around for cake but they refused, saying they had a business deal in Venezuela that they had been unable to get out of.

Just before they left, Narcissa gave Draco a 'discreet' wink (which everyone saw), her way of saying good luck. She had helped him pick out Ginny's birthday present from him and knew how nervous he had to be.

Anyways, back to the party. Molly was tapping her champagne glass, calling for everyone's attention. "All right everyone, time for cake, so let's all gather around to sing Happy Birthday!"

Ginny had refused to let anyone make speeches, especially her father, knowing she would just end up embarrassed.

Everyone gathered around the food table where Ginny's two tiered cake sat. Molly had gone all out, making little blue and green icing roses, lacy-looking red icing draping in-between each rose and 'Happy Sweet 16 Ginny' spelt out in purple (no pink on Ginny's cake!). Arthur lit the sixteen candles on the cake with a quick spell and everyone started singing:

_Happy birthday to you!_

_Happy birthday to you!_

_Happy birthday Dear Ginevra!_

_Happy birthday to you!_

Ginny giggled, hearing George and Fred's version about living in a zoo, which it was when those two were around. She blew out the candles in a single breath and made a wish. Then she was forced to cut and hand out the cake, which we all know sucks.

Finally everyone had gotten a piece and were sitting at the tables that had appeared while they were singing happy birthday. Ginny grabbed a piece for her and one for Draco and went to sit beside the table where her gifts were. She sat down and handed him his piece and a fork. Draco grabbed her hand and, grinning, told her that she had icing on her fingers. He then proceeded to lick all of said icing off, never once taking his eyes away from hers. She had a 'come hither' look in her eyes and only looked away when someone (who would later get a smack upside the head) let out a wolf whistle.

After cake, Molly started bring presents over. Ginny wrote down who gave her what so that she could write thank you notes (which she knew her mum would make her do). Here's a little peak (not the entire list, mind you):

_Ron - a book about Quidditch (duh)_

_Hermione - art set_

_Harry - a pair of sunglasses that change to match any outfit (I bet he had Hermione buy my gift)_

_Blaise - huge bag of my favorite candy from Honeydukes_

_Pansy - 5,000 Galleon shopping spree at Tatting & Twill (must remember to ask her what the hell she was thinking)_

_Narcissa - an emerald ring and a note that said 'Expect more'… (must remember to ask what she means by that)_

_Bill and Fleur - sliver bracelet_

_Charlie - 20 Galleons (claims he was too busy to shop; yea, right, he just doesn't know what to get me)_

_Forge and Gred - 50 Galleons each (just two more people who don't know what gifts to get for me)_

_Percy - 20 Galleon gift certificate for Flourish and Blotts_

_Mum - art set_

_Dad - book about Muggle things_

_Severus - book about Potions_

…_Why are so many people giving me books?_

Ginny smirked at that last sentence. That was all the presents except for Draco, who was looking at strangely. She smiled at him. "What is it? Do I have cake on my face or something?" she asked, reaching for her napkin.

Draco smiled and stopped her hand. "No, you're… perfect."

She leaned forward and kissed his lips lightly. Suddenly, he didn't want to wait to give her his gift. He stood, pulling her up with him. "Now, it's my turn to give you you're present."

Draco moved in front of the table, Ginny trailing along behind him, wondering what was going on. Arthur and Molly smiled, knowing what was coming.

"Can I have everybody's attention, please," Draco called out. Immediately the room grew quiet, every eye turned to them. "Thank you. Now, all the gifts have been opened, save one. For the last gift of the night," he paused and turned to Ginny.

"Ginny, you know I love you with all of my being, that I would do anything to see you happy." Ginny nodded.

Draco pulled something out of his pocket.

"I want to see you happy all of your life, and I hope that we will be together that long. So, I have to ask just one thing of you."

He got down on one knee and opened the little black box in his hand. Ginny gasped.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you do me the great honor of being my wife?"

Her hand flew to her mouth, speechless. For a moment, at least. Then…

"Yes," she said, flinging herself into his arms and knocking them both over. "Yes, Draco Malfoy, I'll marry you."

The gathered people broke out in cheers. The couple managed to stand before the crowd rushed them, congratulations (or threats from Ginny's brothers) all around.

And so, six months after Ginny graduated from Hogwarts, she became Mrs. Draco Malfoy. Ten months later, Arabella Lee, Syri Ann, Keira Lyn, and Jessabel Alena Malfoy all made their appearance on earth. Arabella and Syri both had Draco's hair and Ginny's eyes. Jessabel and Keira had Draco's eyes and Ginny's hair. All four seemed to inherit their father's personality and their mother's talents at the Bat Bogey hex.

Ginny refused to have any more children after popping out four in one go. However, after a little 'persuasion' by Draco, Joshua Xavier Malfoy came to earth on Ginny's 25th birthday. Joshua had curly strawberry blonde hair and hazel green eyes and was fond of potions and charms.

And they all lived happily ever after.

The End.

**A/N: Sorry if it seemed a bit rushed, but I didn't want it to be all long and drawn out. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
